


Taiit

by InyrilJace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction, Themes challenge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InyrilJace/pseuds/InyrilJace
Summary: To break the curse of the werewolf, the sire must be slain by the cursed. 

Or so the legend goes. For a young boy named Taiit, this legend is the only hope left to him and he clings to it with a mad desperation, heedless of the destruction he leaves in his wake. All he cares for is vengeance, restoration. For Taiit never wanted this, and he will do whatever it takes to become human again.





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check my Taiit stories out! I hope you enjoy and feel free to share feedback with me!
> 
> A small note to confess that these Taiit stories were written several years ago. Whilst I am always looking over and tweaking them before posting, I am not heavily editing, so please bear that in mind. My writing style has developed a lot since I wrote these - but feedback is still welcome! 
> 
> The Taiit stories were originally written for the '100 Themes Challenge' so they do not necessarily follow a proper linear progression. If you're confused, just ask and I'll try to explain as best I can. 
> 
> And with all that aside, I hope you enjoy! :)

The wolf's eye passed by the window in a sudden, brilliant flash of light. It was followed by the ominous rumble as the wolf growled deep in its throat. Howls filled the air, reverberating in the young boys ears.

Taiit whimpered in pure terror as he huddled under his bed sheets, curled into the tightest ball he could manage. His small body trembled relentlessly and his breath came in short, rapid gasps. Tears streamed down his petrified face as he lay there helplessly.

Why were the wolves attacking his home? Where were his parents? Had the wolves already got to them?

As the howls intensified, the house shook and rattled, the timbers creaking wearily. Taiit screamed and balled his fists against his mouth. The wolves were trying to break in.

_Crash._

The wolves. They were in the house!

Taiit's hysteria rose another notch. All remaining rationale fled his mind. This terror and horror was the entirety of his world.

Another wolf eye flashed by his window before growling angrily. Taiit sobbed.

The bedroom door slammed open, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream from the young boy. His whole bed shook as the tremors became frightened convulsions.

"Taiit?"

That voice. So familiar! No, it couldn't be! The wolves were in the house!

"Oh, Taiit."

The edge of the bed dipped as a figure rested on it. Taiit cried shamelessly as he watched the shadow draw closer to his sanctuary.

The covers of the bed were drawn back, revealing the terror-stricken young boy. Taiit stared up wordlessly at the man who watched over him. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes before spilling over. Relief flooded through his body.

"Da-Da!"

The strong man gently gathered the fragile child into his firm arms. Taiit sobbed in relief, burying his face in his father's chest as tiny fists clung to his shirt. The man crooned softly and began to rock.

"Shh. There, there. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you now. Da-Da's got you."

The lightning flashed outside once more before being echoed by the rumble of thunder. Taiit wailed and clung tighter to his father. The man did not push him away. Instead, he curled tighter over his young son, encasing him in arms of iron-strength.

"You are safe, Taiit. I won't let anything hurt you. It's alright. I love you."

"B-But Da, the wolves! The wolves are inside!" Taiit whimpered.

"Shh. The wolves can't touch you. Because you see, the wolves are afraid of your Da-Da. I'm too strong for them. That's why they won't hurt you."

Taiit cried as he allowed these words to sink in. His father was protecting him. His father was so strong that even the evil wolves of night were afraid of him! Sniffing, Taiit climbed a little higher in his father's grasp and wrapped his small arms around his father's neck.

"I love you, Da-Da." A great smile broke out over the man's weathered face. He hugged his son even tighter.

"I love you too, Taiit."

Father and son held each other as the night wore on and the wolves born of the storm raged on through the darkness. Nothing could touch them. They were safe.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiit's first meeting with the pack.

Long shadows filled the clearing, swaying and dancing in the eerie night air. Panting breaths misted in cloud puffs before dissipating, only to be replaced by another. Abstract voices swirled around, as if forgotten whispers.

_He has joined us. Another has come. Let us welcome him. He is our brother. One of the brethren. Let it be known._

Taiit stumbled to his knees before spinning around and scrambling away. His eyes darted everywhere in a rising panic. He could not let the wolves out of his sight. He had to escape. They had cornered him, captured him and brought him to this unnatural place.

Tall, twisted and gnarled trees guarded a perfectly circular clearing. In the centre of the clearing lay a large boulder. Smooth from use of many honourable paws, it was more of a pedestal, raised above the ground in a position of power and respect.

Adrenaline surged through Taiit's veins as his breaths came quicker. He had somehow been pushed to the foot of regal boulder. The wolves filled the clearing, young and old alike. Their many eyes glittered in excitement as one wolf stepped forward.

He was the largest of the pack. He bore the scars of many proud battles and carried his head high, not ashamed. A ripple of anticipation shuddered through the clearing as his paws touched the boulder, taking his weight and holding him aloft for all to see.

The Alpha had taken his place.

Terror filled Taiit's every fibre as his body began to react. Strange instincts stirred within him. His body trembled nervously, as though it wanted to throw itself on the ground before the Alpha and change into the mysterious form of the wolf.

_We have gathered to welcome another into our Clan._

The Alpha spoke, his rustic voice full of power and empathy. As he continued to speak, the rest of the wolves began to yip and howl, their words clear to any who would listen.

Taiit clapped his hands over his ears. Those voices! They were not human! Why could he hear them? What was going on? Why had this happened to him?

The clouds began to roll back, revealing the star-studded sky to the wolves on the ground. Excited, the creatures verbalisations grew ever louder.

The brilliance of a perfect, full moon spilled into the clearing, filling every inch of it. The Alpha stood with his head lifted straight up. It had begun.

Blood pulsed through Taiit's veins at an alarming rate. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground as he desperately fought the change that he knew was coming. Struggling for his humanity, he unleashed a hoarse scream.

_Run with the Clan!_  No! He couldn't! _Join the Clan. Embrace your new identity!_  No! He had not chosen this. He did not want it!

_Too late_

Taiit screamed again and again as convulsions gripped his helpless body. The shudders grew in intensity, rippling from his spine to the very tips of his fingers. Blood and instinct roared in his ears, drowning out every other sound. Then the change began in earnest. Bones cracked. He screamed. His spine elongated. Hair grew. With every crunch and groan, his body transformed itself. Blood ran down his lips and chin but he did not notice.

Agony was the only thing he was aware of.

Amidst the chorus of howls, the Alpha stepped down from the boulder. He approached the young pup who had a lot to learn. He was whimpering and writhing, even as the Alpha rested his nose gently on the boy's muzzle.

Terrified, Taiit screamed and tried to lunge away. The Alpha pinned him down.

_You are blood of our blood, whether you will it or not. You take upon yourself the responsibilities of the Clan and everyone within it. Now, you must bear the Clan Mark._

Moving quickly, the Alpha sliced his own lip open with his sharp fangs. Gently taking hold of Taiit's right eyebrow, he bit down. Taiit yelped in pain and struggled. The Alpha held him. Blood mixed with blood.

Searing pain burned through Taiit's eyebrow and the surrounding area. Something was happening that he could not understand.

The Alpha let Taiit go and tenderly licked the wound. The tattoo had formed and shined out from the forehead in an eerie, bluish colour.

_Welcome, Taiit. Welcome to the Clan!_

The wolves threw their heads back and howled to the moon. Their voices carried tones of rejoicing and excitement.

Unable to understand why he did it, Taiit felt himself shakily get his paws and stand by the Alpha's shoulder. Deep breaths filled his new, invigorated lungs. His head lifted and his own abstract voice joined the unique chorus around him.

He was renewed.

He was empowered.

He was dangerous.

Werewolf.


End file.
